ORAS018: Omega Alpha Adventure 17
is the 3rd chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 3 (ORAS). Synopsis Ruby manages to convince Sapphire to come on Rayquaza and join him to save the planet. Just then, Archie and Maxie appear to attack them, but bigger meteorites start flying down. Elsewhere, Red and Green wake up and are approached by their old enemy. Chapter Plot Ruby faces Sapphire, glad she is well. Sapphire tries to reply, but cannot. Ruby is shocked Sapphire can't talk, but sees it is because he has hidden the truth from her. Ruby apologizes, while Sapphire uses a blackboard and starts writing questions, claiming it is not important right now, wanting to know what can she do to save the planet. Ruby gasps, though Sapphire writes if Ruby leaves her one more time, she won't forgive him. Ruby is starting at the blackboard. Suddenly, Rayquaza moves away, for a meteor starts falling down. Ruby asks of Sapphire to call Troppy back and come on Rayquaza. Sapphire does not know what to do, but Ruby insists she will be safe on Rayquaza. Rayquaza eats the meteor, while Ruby points out Rayquaza has learned Dragon Ascent, which could allow Rayquaza to save the planet. Ruby asks of Sapphire to destroy the giant meteorite. As more meteors fall down, Sapphire jumps on Rayquaza and calls Troppy back. Using Morse code, Sapphire points her finger on Ruby's chest, accepting Ruby's request to destroy the meteorite together. Ruby is glad and rides Rayquaza with Sapphire, telling they need to perfect Dragon Ascent. Aarune is glad Ruby and Sapphire are back, while Wally is happy to know Ruby has managed to befriend Rayquaza. Aarune recalls a story, about the hero in Unova, who reached the heart of a dragon. Suddenly, Aarune and Wally hear something coming from Wally's Secret Base. The ground shakes, as Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre appear. Emerald, Diancie and Hoopa fly on Latios and Latias, who believe they need to speed up, else Rayquaza may start attacking Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre. Emerald is more concerned how Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre entered through the ring, despite Hoopa's will, who has collapsed. Latias senses Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre are going to the Scorched Slab. Maxie and Archie command Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre to use Precipice Blades and Origin Pulse on Rayquaza. However, the two are unable to, as more meteorites fall down. Ruby is in shock, as these meteorites are much bigger than the previous ones. Maxie and Archie decide to destroy the meteorites and ask Ruby and Sapphire to move away. Ruby finds it a bit displeasing Archie and Maxie always want to proceed in their own way. Sapphire is shocked Archie and Maxie are here, but Ruby warns her these are somewhat different from the ones they fought years ago. He also points out Maxie and Archie are here to protect the planet. Rayquaza moves away, but Ruby tells Archie and Maxie they will also destroy the meteorites. Rayquaza launches Dragon Ascent, Primal Groudon Precipice Blades and Primal Kyogre Oblivion Pulse, to shatter the meteorites. Elsewhere, Green wakes Red up, who are in a strange place. They find Amber and Blaise, who deny they helped Red and Green. Blaise tells they were approached by a strange person, who took all of their gear. Red and Green check and find their Poké Balls are taken as well. Amber points out they are flying amidst the sky. Red realizes they are in Team Rocket's airship. Red wants his Pokémon back, but the person wonders how Red can talk to the one, who saved him and Green. The man, Giovanni, points out he only wanted to prevent unnecessary fighting, as he is here to save this planet as well. Debuts Moves *Precipice Blades *Origin Pulse *Dragon Ascent Gallery Category:ORAS manga volume 3 chapters